User talk:Gavla
Gavla! I'm back! Again! For the 4th time now? Anyway, I'm spriting now, for Master Darman. I humbly beg for the legend Gavla to check them out. -- 07:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Umm..ok, but who are you and what comics do you mean? Gavla 19:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oops. Sorry mate. I forgot to log in. It's me, Krintask, and I'm talking about Bionicle Halo --'' Krintask: Toa of Acid'' 05:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Gav I just wanna say that iGat is comin' along greatly. -Gatotak Doom here but here i am called biosp ;) when do you think bzpower will go up? and we got a nice storyline for our comics lanned out (that links) right?Biosp 02:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) do you Do you want to be my first pmgs for my comics?Teridaxtheultimate 00:59, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Uhh...I guess so. ~Gavla~ Cool thanksTeridaxtheultimate 19:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I did the first part of your guest star comicTeridaxtheultimate 23:17, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Do you have a picture of a bz guard planeTeridaxtheultimate 17:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I do. I'll try to upload one later. ~Gavla~ Thanks Gav I just found one of your kits with one in it ~Terra Nuva~ Oh no probs. ~Gavla~ Sorry I haven't got to your PGS comic. it will be up soon ~Terra Nuva~ Thats fine. Just let me know when it's out. ~Gavla~ This is for being a PGS Teridaxtheultimate 22:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! ~Gavla~ I am not on bz power but I might be soon so would you mind posting this in the chimoru omega topic on bz power please. http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Terra-nuva/Sprite-MOCs/brutaka.bmp Okay will do. ~Gavla~ Thanks ~Terra Nuva~ Do you know were I can find a chimoru omega ancient,mana ko and roodaka ~Terra Nuva~ Do you wan't to be in my new project it is about a war?~Terra Nuva~ Gav I need your answer otherwise you will be in it if you do not wan't toTeridaxtheultimate 00:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) HAI GUYS CAN YOU LOG IN BEFORE YOU COMMENT I DON'T MEMORIZE IP ADDRESSES THANX -Nid message ; 21:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Nid I'm ALLWAYS logged in. Allways. ~Gavla~ :I was talking to Terra Nuva, who continues to comment without logging in. :-Nid message ; 00:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Oh. Sorry bout that Nid. ~Gavla sorry ~Terra Nuva~ And if you stick four of these:~ at the end, it says your name and what time you said it. Like this: VakamaTK 01:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I know that but thanksTeridaxtheultimate 01:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I didn't know that O_o Thanks VTK Gavla :click the edit button and read what it says at the top of the page :nub :P :-Nid message ; 04:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Err I do not see anything. Gavla 19:10, 25 November 2008 (UTC) OMG Your new comic put me in the hospital it was so funny by the way do you wan't to be in my new comic series or not Teridaxtheultimate 17:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Gavla 19:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) You are welcome and is thet a yes or a noTeridaxtheultimate 22:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) You asked me before and I said Yes. Gavla 00:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) You Did:( Sorry about that. You will be in the first comic Once again sorryTeridaxtheultimate 12:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Hi gav! DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 12:58, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Howdy Zak Gavla 14:25, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Its up Your pgs comic is at last up Teridaxtheultimate 21:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) My I please have a link? THank you. Gavla 23:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) * Gavla part one HEre you goTeridaxtheultimate 01:44, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Dude thats so awesome! Looks like Dark709 kidnapped me!Gavla 05:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Glad you like it. The next part will be up in a few daysTeridaxtheultimate 12:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) * Gavla part Two I finished it a bit early Teridaxtheultimate 17:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) XD He forgot to turn me on XD Again great comic =) Gavla 21:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, do you wan't me to tell you if a new comic is up and also I am making a ultimate chimoru omega kit with every character in bionicle in it do you wan't to helpTeridaxtheultimate 23:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yes please. And sure. Gavla 05:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) AwsomeTeridaxtheultimate 17:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) It would help to know who you want me to make Gavla 17:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Well first I need to do some things I will tell you in the next day or two thanks so much for your helpTeridaxtheultimate 21:51, 2 December 2008 (UTC) In GIMP how do you copy and paste things without getting the white backgroundTeridaxtheultimate 19:01, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I dunno. Gavla 19:51, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Do you use it to make comicsTeridaxtheultimate 21:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I use MS Paint. Gavla 02:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) DiddoTeridaxtheultimate 14:14, 4 December 2008 (UTC) My first Epic comic is up Downfall of the Comic Land Teridaxtheultimate 15:06, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Nice page. Is the comic it'self done? Gavla 17:15, 5 December 2008 (UTC) He He well it seems you saw the page right after I removed the comicTeridaxtheultimate 17:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Would you mind spriting Toa Balta for the kitTeridaxtheultimate 18:02, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Who is Balta? Gavla 03:41, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Never mind I found a toa balta sprite. Balta is a voyatoranTeridaxtheultimate 17:31, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I know that XD I did not know he was a toa though. Gavla 19:24, 6 December 2008 (UTC) He was in the Kingdom. Can you sprite an Inika Jaller head spinnieTeridaxtheultimate 20:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Head spinnie? Well...I can try. Gavla 16:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I tried. And it ended up..EPIC FAIL. Gavla 01:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Doom here. soo... will you put our intercomic saga up as a seperate saga to the final wars? Biosp 02:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Questions for Destr He comes the little RusBionicle messenger kid. :P Dest asked if he can use your STROGG for other authors in his RZ Project. I'm pretty sure it'll just be for the project. Oh, and what happened to that award? --Blade Titan974 00:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. Yeah it's fine with me ya know. Just so I get to see what goes on with it. Award: Oh yeah. I'm almost done that. I've just been busy with things. Gavla 01:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) can you answer my question? above BT's message... its on our intercomic sagaBiosp 04:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I already answered this. NO. I dont COUNT it as a separate saga.Gavla 12:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ok... well... when bzpower is back up...I will have to tell you about a problem with it being art of the saga...... Biosp 12:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Confusing times Er, Gavla? When do your comics take place? Is there a timeline? Oh, and how many types of Strogg,Nega Guard and AoD soldier are ther I would be very grateful if you answered me.:) Thanks --Mr Jonathan 12:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Mr Jonathan Well, they take place..hmm. They start on Sy-Nui, one year before Dark's second movie. And take place throughout..4,000 years or so? Final Wars is going on during it's 5th year of work. During Dark's third movie. Gavla 13:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You likey:) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=414617 Teridaxtheultimate 00:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Indeed I do.Gavla 10:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I have some panels you use http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Terra-nuva/Stuff/it.png Like that Teridaxtheultimate 21:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) My panels are actually G-Comics exclusive, cept the larger size ones that are from another comic maker. Gavla 03:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Boo Hai. [http://bzpcomics.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toa11 Toa11] ﻿